


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after 9/5/17Shane gets a little comfort from his mother.





	Comfort

Shane isn't sure what brought him here.

Maybe it was because he felt guilty about what he did.

Maybe it was because he felt angry at both Kevin and dad.

Or maybe it was because he just needed her comfort.

He knocked on the door, and hoped she would answer. It was 1 AM at the moment. She was probably asleep. When he started to lose hope, he heard her coming down the stairs.

Linda unlocked the door, and opened it. She was angry about being woke up, and was ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. But when she saw who it was, all traces of anger vanished.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" She noticed Shane had a suitcase with him.

"D-did you see what happened earlier on Smackdown?"

Linda knew what had happened. She saw what Shane did to Kevin Owens. Linda thought he deserved it. She nodded her head. "I saw what happened. Come on inside."

Once Shane got inside, Linda turned on the lights, and Linda sat on the couch while Shane stood. "Why did you come all the way here? Why didn't you stay at the nearest hotel?"

Shane looked down, and said "The wrestlers would be staying by the nearest hotel. I didn't want to be near him." Linda nodded her head again.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Kevin was out of line for what he said. He should have never said you should have died during the helicopter incident." Linda took a deep breath before continuing. "If you did die, that day. If I lost you…I don't know what I'll do."

Linda had tears in her eyes, and she looked up to see Shane had tears rolling down his face. Linda got up, and hugged him.

This is why he came. He still needs her in his life. She still needs him too. They both need each other. Linda's own tears start to fall.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Shane. More than you will ever know. "

END.


End file.
